strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Academy: Command
Starship Operating Conditions, Reference document Auto-destruct To activate a self destruct sequence, computer verification of the commanding and executive officer of the starship is required. If the computer confirms the commanding officer to be unavailable then four of the remaining senior staff must authorize the sequence in addition to the executive officer. If the computer confirms the executive officer to be unavailable, two other senior staff must authorize the destruct sequence in addition to the commanding officer. Condition green The normal operating condition of a starship. Standing down to condition green can be initiated by the commanding or executive officer. All systems are returned to normal mode on execution. Grey mode Once activated, the starship runs on reserve power, cutting power to non essential decks and starship systems. Intruder alert Can be declared at any time by any crewmember, upon sighting an intruder aboard. This alert can be automatically activated by the computer based on predefined criteria, such as entering a restricted area. The alert is announced by an audible message, allowing crewmembers to take action. Red alert Can be activated by the commanding / executive officer or a senior bridge / engineering officer on duty. Once initiated, shields and structural integrity field are raised to maximum, standby generators are brought online, phaser cannons are charged, and torpedo tubes are loaded. Red alert is indicated by red lights in all compartments with a five second klaxon siren and audible notification. All crew members (on or off duty) must report to their duty station or damage control location immediately. Yellow alert Can be activated by the commanding / executive officer or a senior bridge / engineering officer on duty. Once initiated, standby generators are brought online, phaser cannons are charged, and torpedo tubes are loaded. Yellow alert is indicated by yellow lights in all compartments with a three second klaxon siren and audible notification. The tactical officer on duty may raise shields only if notified by the senior bridge officer. All active crew members must immediately report to their duty stations. Crewmembers not on duty must ready themselves and standby for any orders. Prime Directive, Reference document The Prime Directive (also referred to as General Order 1) states that members of the United Federation of Planets (UFP) must not interfere in the internal affairs of another species, or the natural development of pre-warp civilizations. It is important for all Starfleet officers to understand the importance of allowing cultures to develop by their own accords and therefore must make any sacrifice to protect such cultures from contamination. In the past, if a primitive planet had been in danger, Starfleet had been known to order ships to assist said planet. However, amendments were made that prohibited any help from Starfleet, even if this meant the elimination of an entire species on a planet. The Prime Directive is the most important law in the UFP and the violation of this law is generally considered as a very serious crime that carries a severe punishment unless a very sufficient justification can be made to the violation. Starfleet however, does make exceptions to this law. One of them being to worlds that present extreme danger to the UFP and the second being the discovery of the Omega molecule. As soon as the Omega Directive is enforced, the Prime Directive is rescinded. The knowledge of this directive is provided only to those of rank Captain and above. There have been some noted violations of the Prime Directive throughout Starfleet's history: * On Stardate 41255, Captain Picard prevented the Edo of Rubicun III from executing Wesley Crusher, who had unwittingly broken one of their laws. * Captain Ransom of the USS Equinox murdered several nucleogenic creatures in order to use their bodies as fuel and enhance the warp drive. * When an explosion was caused by an observation team's malfunctioning duck blind, Captain Picard had to break the Prime Directive and explain to the people of Mintaka III the purposes of the science team. "The Prime Directive is not just a set of rules; it is a philosophy... and a very correct one. History has proven again and again that whenever mankind interferes with a less developed civilization, no matter how well intentioned that interference may be, the results are invariably disastrous." Captain Picard General Orders, Reference document General Order 1 As the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Starfleet personnel, Federation citizen, and/or representative may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Starfleet personnel may not violate this Prime Directive, even to save their lives and/or their ship/installation, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation. General Order 2 No Starfleet personnel shall unnecessarily use force, either collectively or individually, against members of the United Federation of Planets, their duly authorized representatives, spokespersons, or designated leaders, or members of any sentient non-member race, for any reason whatsoever. General Order 5 In cases of extreme emergency, Federation special representatives are empowered to assume emergency powers to deal with a condition or circumstance that is deemed hazardous to the welfare of Federation citizenry. Within the scope of these emergency powers, duly authorized civilian personnel may assume temporary command of Starfleet vessels, installations, and/or personnel to deal with the emergency. Starfleet personnel must submit to their authority for the duration of the crisis. General Order 9 A commander of a Starfleet vessel or installation, military or auxiliary, may grant political asylum to any individual without first being given express permission to do so by a representative of the Federation government. However, said decision may and can be overturned by a superior officer or representative of the Federation government pending a review of circumstances. General Order 12 When approaching a vessel with which communication has not been established, all Starfleet vessels are to maintain maximum safety precautions, regardless of the origin of said vessel, be it a foreign power, an hitherto unknown ship, or a Starfleet vessel. General Order 15 No officer of command or flag rank shall travel into a potentially hazardous area without suitable armed escort. General Order 17 The commanding officers of Starfleet vessel and installations are to consider the lives of their crew members and/or civilian population as sacred. In any potentially hostile situation, the captain will place the lives of his crew above the fate of his ship. General Order 35 Should the entire personnel of a Starfleet vessel or installation become severely incapacitated or deceased due to an environmental or medical contaminant, said vessel is to be destroyed within a 24-hour period from initial discovery of cause to prevent spread of the epidemic agent. General Order 38 In the event of the death, absence, or incapacitation of the commanding officer of record, command of a ship or installation falls to the next highest-ranking crewmember, regardless of position in the command structure. When two officers in the line of succession are of comparable rank, command first falls upon the officer with command experience; barring that requirement, command will fall upon the officer with seniority. General Order 39 An officer or crewmember may be removed from active duty status if they are judged to be incapable of fulfilling their obligations as a member of Starfleet, whether for medical or psychological reasons, by either the Chief Medical Officer or by the two ranking command staff officers. Category:Academy